A Day of Surprises
by dreamingofyou4ever
Summary: Edward and Bella are almost married and Edward decides to plan a few surprises for her. Of course not everything that happens this day is of his own doing. Only Bella can get herself into this kind of trouble yet again.
1. The Meadow

This is a story of Edward and Bella it has some cute romance in it and it's my first story. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 The Meadow

"Bella, close your eyes

"Bella, close your eyes," command Edward. His was voice soft and stern as he placed the blindfold over he dark chocolate-brown eyes.

"Come on Edward! You know I hate surprises," whined Bella, as he grabbed her hand leading her to the car. It was a warm sunny day as he led her off the front stoop. There were some clouds scattered throughout the sky making sure to block out the light. This was one of the reasons Edward lived here making him able to go out during the daytime.

"You're going to love it Bella. I Promise," Edward said with a smile. His gold eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun as he held back his laugh. "Plus you told me I could get you any gift I wanted as long as I made it."

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I want anything." She was determined not to let him win this battle, but she knew it was no use as he kissed her on the cheek. She leaned closer to him hoping he would give in to her desire. Seeing the longing in her face he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He lingered there for awhile and pushed her away.

"Enough for now, I don't want to use it all up already." With that he closed the passenger door and went to the other side of the car and started the ignition before Bella could have a sigh of protest. He looked over at her smiling knowing she would love this gift. It was after all his wedding present to her besides turning her into a vampire.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" Her voice was soft but stern as she pleaded with him. She was starting to dread this now as the car continued to speed down the road. Every small movement she made Edward made sure to grab her with his cold hands not allowing her to peak from under the blindfold. It was already getting annoying by the fifth time she tried to remove it.

"Come on Bells. I want it to be a surprise. Please don't ruin it for me. You know it means a lot." He tried to sound angry, but Bella could tell that wasn't possible for him, at least not at this moment.

"Okay fine I give up for real this time you win." She let her arms relax still clutching to his cold fingers. He was playing with her ring again and it excited her for a moment. The thought of getting married wasn't the most exciting part, the thrill of becoming a vampire was.

She could feel the car starting to slow down as Edward let go of her hand. Before she could ask if they were there yet her door was open. He took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"No we're not there yet. We'll be there in a few minutes though." Edward reassured her as he placed her on his back. "Hang on." It was all he could manage to say before he started running. She could feel the wind rippling through her hair and was imagining what it would be like for her to run this fast without his help. She was starting to drift off into her fantasy world when the rushing in her ears stopped.

"We're here Bells," he sounded excited as he lifted her off his back. "Here let me help you with that." He took her hands that were having difficulty untying the knot on the blindfold and undid it for her. Slowly removing it from her face he let her eyes wondered across the scene.

Bella knew exactly where they were as she hastily turned around. She didn't want to miss this remarkable scene for even a second. His skin was glowing under the daylight that was cast upon the peaceful meadow. He smiled and leaned closer to her face his lips brushing hers. Bella's breaths become shallow as if she forgot to breathe again. He kissed her gently at first, but within seconds his aggressive side started to show taking more of Bella's breathe away from her. Then like that it was over and he was staring into her eyes again. He looked sorry and mournful for the even that had just occurred and for not controlling himself better.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose control like that," Edward told her speaking the words that were clearly etched on his face. With this Bella gave a look of disappointment wishing she wasn't so delicate. "Aw Bells, you look upset. You haven't even seen the reason I brought you here," he told her as he turned her around. On the grass was an old faded red and white checkered blanket. On top of it was a dark brown whicker basket located in the center.

"Oh, Edward it's perfect!" She exclaimed as she walked over towards the picnic he had prepared for her. She sat down gingerly with Edward by her side as he held her hand. He opened the basket and let her look inside; there was a bottle of coke and a bowl of spaghetti.

"I thought that you would like one of your last meals to be here," Edward explained to her as she opened the bottle of coke that he had given to her.

"You know I love it, right?" She asked looking at him.

He chuckled, "Of course, I don't have to be able to read your mind to know that." Bella look reassured as he wrapped his marble arms around her. The cold engulfed her body, but she seemed not to notice or care. "I love you Bella and I always will," he whispered into her ear.

Bella leaned back looking into his eyes, "I love you so much and I can't wait to spend forever with you." A flash of fear crossed his eyes, but was soon replaced with a kind disposition. Bella didn't seem to notice the fear as she continued talking, "I'm glad you're more accepting of this whole vampire thing," she said with a slight laugh.

He could only look at her with a trivial smile. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was the right thing to do, but it was what she wanted and he did want to spend forever with her. "Hurry up and finish you're food before you miss your next surprise," he replied as he looked up at the sky.

This caught Bella off-guard as she started to choke on a noodle. "What!? I thought this was it. You told me you only got me one thing," she said angrily at him.

"I know, but I didn't say that the next gift was from me," explained Edward calmly.

Bella rolled her eyes at his explanation as she hastily finished up her meal. He helped her up and quickly folded the blanket and cleaned up the rest of her mess. The fastest way to get back was running again so he let her climb up this time on her own. Making sure her eyes were closed tight she hung onto him as he run through the forest once again. In a matter of minutes they were at the car and he was helping her down.

"Here put this back on," he commanded placing the blindfold over her eyes. "Come on get in the car nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. We don't have all night you know," he was getting anxious as he shoved her into the car. Slamming the door behind him he was in the car and had the engine started before the noise of door had faded from her ears. He was driving faster than normal and she knew he wouldn't say anything if she were to comment on his hastiness. Instead of saying anything at all she sat there protesting in her head the next surprise he and wishing he could hear her thoughts as they continue down the windy road.


	2. Bridal Shower

They continued driving down the road in complete silence with the occasional cough from Edward

They continued driving down the road in complete silence with the occasional cough from Edward. Finally he decided to speak up trying to be as kind as possible, "So how long are you going to sit there pouting like that?" He looked over at her wishing he could read her mind. He continued on, "You know how Alice is; she loves to celebrate even the tiniest of events, like getting married for example."

Bella shifted her weight at the mention of Alice's name. Of course this would be Alice's idea of a good gift for her. Now instead of anger she was facing dread because she knew no matter what Alice would plan a full out party much to Bella's dismay. She could feel the car start to slow down as the pulled into the driveway.

"Now please be on your best behavior. You know she only does this because she cares about you," he told her trying to sound a little light hearted.

Bella gave him a look, which was hard to tell because of the blindfold still covering her eyes. "I guess I can suffer through this, but it's only because you told me to," Bella said trying to smile.

"Thanks Bells. That's going to mean so much to her," he said leaning towards her giving her a quick peck on the lips and removing her blindfold. "Come on let's go in before they start thinking you've had another accident or something." With that he was out of the car and by her side within a second. Taking her hand he led her toward the house. This sent a chill down Bella's spine making her dread the party less.

They walked up to the door and Edward looked over at her, "Are you ready?" She nodded yes and he knocked casually as they waited for the door to open. Alice was at the door almost instantly either from her usual quickness or her excitement for the party to begin.

There was a yell of surprise when they entered the room. The room was decorated with white streamers that went from the walls to the ceiling lights and with white and silver balloons that were scattered throughout the home. Bella couldn't believe the people that were there. Lauren, Angela, and Jessica were talking and standing next to the punch bowl. Rosalie was by the stairs leaning against the wall. Then coming out of the kitchen were Esme and Renee. Bella couldn't believe that her mom was there. She ran over to her giving her a big hug leaving Edward behind with Alice.

"I can't believe you told her," Alice hissed at Edward as soon as she left them.

"You know how she is I needed to prepare her or else she would've refused to come in after she saw you guys," Edward replied looking over at Bella who was excitedly talking to her mother.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I guess she was still a little surprised," Alice replied looking over at them. "So what are they talking about?"

Edward forced back a smile, Alice knew him too well. He was reading Renee's mind. "Just catching up that's all. She's surprised her mom even came."

"Yeah she would be. Well I guess you should probably head out since this is a bridal shower," Alice told him opening the door for him to leave.

"Okay well I'll be nearby in case there is any trouble."

"Don't bother nothing should happen. Relax for once you'll have plenty of time to protect and watch over her when you two are married."

"Fine, I'm gone. I'll be back later," Edward informed her as he left the house and as she closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile Bella was having a conversation with her mother face-to-face for the first time in a long while. "I can't believe you're here," she exclaimed letting go of Renee.

"Of course I am I would never miss my own daughter's bridal shower and wedding," Renee reassured her.

"So where is Phil?" Bella asked casually knowing that her mother rarely ever left Phil alone.

"He's in Jacksonville taking care of his team," her mother informed her. A look of surprise crossed Bella's face showing that this rarely ever happened. "Well he's coming up for the wedding, but for now he's staying down there," she continued.

The conversation seemed to end when Angela came over to give Bella a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married, but you guys are like perfect for each other so I'm happy for you!"

Bella blushed and looked down at the ground, "I didn't really want that many to know because it looks kind of weird for me to be getting married right out of high school."

"I guess you're right, but still I think it is so cute! I wish Ben would ask me to marry him," Angela gushed.

"Maybe one day, you never know," Bella reassured her hoping that they too could be as happy as she was with Edward.

Lauren and Jessica were staring at them now. It seemed like they were refusing to come over and talk to Bella. Soon the idea was changed as they too came over to talk to her. They congratulated Bella and gave her a hug. The only thing Bella could manage was a thanks and a smile back to them.

That's when Alice finally appeared next to her with Rosalie by her side, "So were you surprised?" The look on her face was a dead giveaway that she knew Edward had told her.

"Well yeah I was a little surprised," Bella told her not completely lying. Alice seemed please with the response and smiled brightly.

"Hey where did Edward go?" Bella asked looking around the room realizing for the first time he was no where near.

"He went with the rest of the guys because they figured this wasn't their kind of thing," Alice told her smiling.

Bella nodded thinking about the rest of the family. She completely understood why they would leave the girls to such an event. She couldn't wait to be apart of them to experience the same life that all of them led. To be so flawless, majestic, and beautiful was her dream and desire now. She was starting to get lost in their world now as Alice continued to talk. She was hunting with them running through the dense forest chasing after a bear.

"Bella," Alice called her, "Bella are you listening to me? Do you want to open your gifts now?"

Bella was pulled out of her fantasy world once again by a Cullen. "Sure that sounds good." Alice smiled and grabbed Bella's arm taking her over to a chair to sit down.

As soon as she sat down the past hit her hard head on. The last time she ha sat in this chair everything had gone wrong. Her simply accident had sent them all away. She thought she would never see them again and that day still haunted her dreams. She couldn't think about that now she was supposed to be happy. Shaking her head she shook the memory from her mind and took the first present Alice gave her.

She opened each one slowly and deliberately making sure not to draw any blood this time. The first one was from Jessica and it was a set of towels that were made of a nice quality with Bella's and Edward's names on each one. Then she opened the gift from Lauren it was a gift card to a restaurant in down in Port Angeles actually it was the restaurant that her and Edward had gone to that night he had saved her. Bella couldn't help, but smile at the thought. Next was Angela's gift which was a gift-card to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Renee handed Bella her gift herself, which was a small box in white wrapping paper.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it," Renee told her as she opened the gift. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart locket attached to it. Bella opened the locket and inside was a picture of her and Edward. She remembered when Edward made her take the picture that was inside of it. Of course Edward would be involved with something like this.

"Thanks mom I love!" Bella responded with sincerity.

"Okay here's your last gift and it's from all of us," Alice told her as she handed it to Bella gesturing towards herself, Rosalie, and Esme.

Bella took the gift from Alice smiling politely. It was wrapped in a sparkling silver paper that glistened when the light hit it right reminding her of Edward. She was about to open it when the doorbell rang. Everyone grew still as the bells echoed through the house. Bella looked up at Alice trying to read her expressions of who it might be. There was no sign of concern on her face, but she didn't seem pleased either. Her expression was blank as the doorbell rang again. Still everyone remained tranquil not really knowing what to do.


	3. Surpise Guest

Bella looked over at Alice wondering if she should go get the door. The bell rang again sending a harmonious chorus throughout the still house. Finally Bella decided to get up from her chair to see who it was. Taking a deep breath in she stepped closer to the door waiting for Alice to stop her if it was something bad. It took eternity for Bella to get to the door as she slowly reached out her hand cautiously opening the door as everyone watched from behind her.

"SURPRISE!" Jake exclaimed as Bella opened the door. Standing on the steps were Jake, Embry, and Quil. Bella couldn't hide the shock on her face at the sight of them. "Well aren't you going to say something besides just gawking at us?" asked Jake with a slender smile on his face after a few seconds of complete silence.

"Ummm… well I don't really know what to say," Bella answered trying to figure out what to do about them. By this time everyone had gathered closer to the door trying to figure out who Bella was talking to.

"Can we at least come in or something?" Quil asked looking innocently at Bella. Before she could answer Rosalie and Alice were right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Rosalie staring them down with her perfect golden eyes.

"Why does it matter to you? We're here to see Bella anyway." Jake answered with a harsh voice.

"You know you shouldn't be here right now," Alice said in a slightly nicer tone than Rosalie's.

"Isn't it Bella's party? So can't she decide who can and can't be here?" Embry asked giving them both disgusted looks.

"Now cool down, Embry," Jake told him coolly. "Do you think it would be possible for us to take her to hang with us for awhile? We want to give her a special wedding present."

Alice gave him a look and then turned around to see the others behind her then towards Bella. "It's Bella's decision wither she wants to go or not." Alice replied finally.

Bella didn't really know what to do at first. She looked from Jake to Alice back to Jake again. "I probably shouldn't it is my party after all," she answered speaking for herself.

"If you really want to go just go Bella, its fine we'll take care of everything for you," Alice reassured her trying to sound like it was fine. Bella could tell she was a little reluctant to do so though.

Bella flashed Alice a huge smile giving her a hug. "Thanks this means so much!" She turned around to say good-bye to everyone and she hurried over to give her mom a hug before waling out the door. She followed Jake to his car that was parked in the driveway that Quil and Embry were already climbing into.

"Bella, just promise me you'll be careful," Alice pleaded grabbing Bella's arm before she made it all the way down the steps. "You know I can't watch you and Edward would be devastated if something happened to you."

"I'll be fine I promise," Bella answered giving Alice a reassuring smile before she ran off to join Jake, Quil, and Embry at the car.

"I'm glad those blood suckers let you go," Embry told her as she climbed into the front seat of the car. Bella gave him a disgusted look after he said this. "We'll show you how to have real fun," he continued ignoring her glare.

"So what do you want to do first?" Jake asked looking over at her. "I got the bikes back at my place and the two of us can go riding."

"What about them?" she asked pointing to the back of the car.

"They'll come with us, too, but they can watch," he said with a tease looking at them with the front mirror.

Neither one of them appreciated this comment. "You said we could ride," Quil whined speaking up for him and Embry.

""Okay, okay fine. You both can try out my bike, but Bella keeps hers the whole time because it's to celebrate her freedom before she's married to a bloodsucker."

Once again Bella got that look on her face because of the way the werewolves talked about Edward and his family.

"Well I guess that would be fun," Bella tried to sound convincing realizing that this might not be the best idea and she knew that Edward would flip if he knew what she was up to. "Can we do it on your side though; I don't want Edward ruining our fun." This was probably a bad idea also, but it was too late to take it back.

"Of course, I was hoping you would say that," he said with a devilish smile on his face.

Soon they were over the territory line and in front of his house. Bella got out of the car with Quil and Embry scrambling out behind her. It looked like Billy wasn't home as they walked around the house towards Jake's garage.

"So where are we riding these beauties?" he asked opening the garage door as Bella peered inside. They were just as she remembered them that day he left them at her house trying to get Charlie mad at her so she wouldn't be able to see Edward anymore.

"Where's the best place?" she asked starting to feel the rush build up inside her.

"We can just ride them around La Push if you want," Jake told her as they walked over towards the bikes. He pulled out two helmets and gave Bella one. "Do you still remember how to ride?"

Bella nodded vaguely remembering how it worked. She didn't really care for some reason at the moment as she mounted the bike starting the engine. Jake whispered something to Quil and Embry and soon they ran off into the woods followed by a distant howl from one of them. Jake climbed onto his own bike and put his helmet on.

"Follow me. I know the perfect place," he told her before taking off spewing dirt behind him. Bella didn't have time to question him as she took off trying to keep up with him. She pulled out of the garage and raced her bike down the road hoping things would not end the same as last time.


End file.
